


You Belong With Me Instead

by agentnarry



Series: Song Series [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, nialls an idiot and harrys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentnarry/pseuds/agentnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is an idiot and Harry is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Heartbreak Girl by 5 Seconds of Summer.  
> (sorry for any awkward spacing! i'll fix it as soon as possible!)

Harry was laying in his bed listening to the newest Arctic Monkey's tune when he got the call. The call he had been expecting since an hour or so before when he saw a certain picture on Instagram. Zayn had posted a selfie with his new play thing, who Harry had recognized as Liam from his Chemistry class. Liam was right fit, Harry thought, but he could never compare to Niall. Niall was perfect. Well, he had his flaws, everyone does, but Niall was perfect in Harry's eyes.

Harry and Niall had been friends since the third grade when Harry pushed him off the monkey bars. He apologized and helped the school nurse bandage Niall's scrapes. They shared their lunches everyday after that. Harry had fallen in love with the chatty bloke the second he had fallen off the monkey bars swearing words Harry hadn't known existed.

Zayn and Niall had been going strong (from Niall's perspective that is, Harry knew Zayn was a bastard from the start) for about two months, before Zayn broke it off claiming that 'it just didn't feel right.' Harry knew that was bull shit, seeing as Zayn had been sneaking around with a chick named Perrie (the school slut) behind Niall's back. Harry had tried to tell him, but Niall never listened.

Harry blew out a sigh, knowing what was to come when he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Harry? Can you talk?" Niall's voice came out of the phone, broken and rough (probably because he had been crying since last week when Zayn broke it off with him).

"Yeah, babe. What's up?"

"Z-zayn.." Harry sat up in his bed with his back against his headboard.

"What happened, Ni?"

"He moved on.. It's only been a week and he's got himself another boyfriend!" Harry sighed quietly, letting Niall continue, "A much hotter boyfriend at that.. I feel like shit, H. My heart feels like he just ripped it out and hit it with a sledge hammer." 

"Niall. He is in no way hotter than you, you hear me?" Niall just whimpered on the other end in response. "It'll be okay, Ni. He really did love you." Harry lied.

He could hear Niall's sniffles. He was crying.

"Harry... I can't get over him.. I loved him so much and he just.."

"Wanna come over? We can watch as many rom-coms as you want? I have some chocolate ice cream in the fridge, yeah?"

"O-Okay.. I'll be over in a bit. Love you, H. Thanks for being my friend." Harry frowned, rubbing a hand over his face, "I love you too, Niall." Niall clicked off the line.

If only he knew how much Harry actually loved him.

Niall came over and they watched three Nicholas Sparks' movies. Niall fell asleep in his arms, whispering against his neck how good of a friend he was. Harry had to contain his tears.

It took Niall a week to get over Zayn. Harry was relieved, and hopeful.

The bell rang (the next Friday at school), signaling that the school day was over and Harry made his way over to his car.

Niall was meant to come over that afternoon so they could have their weekly movie night.

Harry leaned against his car waiting for his best friend and love of his life. His palms were sweating as nervousness coursed through his veins. He was planning on telling Niall how he felt.

He wiped his hands on his black, too-tight skinny jeans when he saw Niall approaching his car, a radiant smile on his face. Harry smiled back, unable to control himself. Niall had such a happy aura to him, it was contagious.

"Hey Hare!" Harry wrinkled his nose at the nickname, it made him sound like a rabbit.

"Hey!" He said back, about to get in his car to take them to his house.

"Harry.. I'm sorry but I can't come over tonight." Niall frowned a little, saddening Harry's heart.

"Oh.. um that's okay. Why can't you, though?" Harry asked, leaning against his car door.

"I've got a date! Isn't that great?" Harry felt like he was being stabbed in the heart at Niall's words. He faked a positive response and left, excusing himself from the conversation.

He went home and cried that night, eating the rest of his chocolate ice cream.

Niall dated Louis for a month. Louis with his luxurious blonde-brown hair. Louis with his eyes the color of the ocean. Louis with his golden tanned skin that seemed to make him glow. Louis that Niall claimed he loved with all his being. Harry hated Louis, almost as much as he hated Zayn. Louis was perfect, everything that Harry wasn't.

Niall and Harry slowly grew distant over that month, Harry couldn't stand being around him because all he talked about was how good Louis made him feel.

So every time Niall asked Harry over to his house, Harry made up a new excuse to avoid him.

Harry tried so hard to distract himself from the Niall shaped hole inside of his heart. He dated a few people, Matty from his Gym class, Ed from the Literature Club, he even went on a few dates with Nick the school loser. He was desperate. He was hopelessly in love.

The last time him and Niall were together he physically had to bite his tongue to prevent him from yelling out that Niall could be with Harry, that Harry could love him more than any of those douche bags that he was apparently in love with. He kept his mouth shut, though. He told Niall what he wanted to hear instead, that Niall and Louis were such a cute couple.

Niall was so blind. So freaking blind to the fact that Louis didn't treat him the way he needed to be treated. Louis didn't love him, he was using him. For what? A good shag probably.

Louis broke his heart. Of course Louis broke his heart. Niall called him late (around 10PM) one night crying his eyes out. It broke Harry's heart, hearing him like that. But Harry comforted him, invited him over again and told him how stupid Louis was and how much he didn't deserve Niall.

Niall hugged Harry and told him how good of a friend he was, tearing Harry apart inside.

I'm your cure, Niall. I would never break your heart. You're so precious and you belong with me. He wanted to tell his best friend. Oh he wanted to so badly! But he let Niall go home. Niall saying, "I'll call you tomorrow at ten! Thank you for being my best friend, Harry." And with that he was stuck in the friend-zone, yet again.

The next bloke Niall "fell in love" with was none other than the Liam Payne who stole Niall's first love away.

Liam and Zayn's relationship lasted for a week. A week. Shows how true of a gentleman Zayn was. Harry knew it was because Liam at least knew the difference between a real man and a douche.

Liam was even more perfect than Louis. Harry had to physically hold back from puking when Niall went on and on about how perfect he was. This time Harry didn't separate himself from Niall, no he endured the torture.

Their relationship lasted the longest, six months to be exact. By the time Niall called Harry for his comfort, because Liam broke his fragile heart, Harry was on the verge of giving up.

"Hello?"

"Harry? I need you."

Harry invited him over once again. They watched a movie and Niall fell asleep in Harry's arms with tear stains on his face. Harry carried Niall up to his bedroom and laid him in his bed. He slipped off his clothes and changed into sleep pants and got in bed next to Niall.

He held him for an hour, brushing his fingers through Niall's soft hair, before Niall woke up. Niall nuzzled his face against Harry's neck and whispered, "Thank you." Harry hummed and rubbed Niall's back pulling him against his bare chest.

"Niall, you're so perfect. Anyone would be absolutely lucky to have you and I'm in shock that Liam would let you go like that." He said to him softly and whispered against his hair, "I would never let you go if I had you."

He wasn't sure if Niall had heard him, he wasn't even sure if he wanted Niall to hear him, but he meant every word.

Niall took his face out of Harry's neck and looked at him. Harry looked back, sweeping Niall's hair out of his eyes.

"Harry, you mean so much to me." Harry smiled softly and pressed his lips against Niall's forehead.

"I would do anything for you, Ni. Anything."

"Kiss me." Harry's eyes widened at Niall's words.

"Wha-"

"Kiss me then. I want you to kiss me, Harry." Harry's heart was pounding so loudly in his chest, he was worried Niall could hear.

He gulped, swallowing his cowardice and leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. They kissed, (slightly awkwardly due to the fact that they had never kissed before) Harry caressed Niall's lips with his own, his right hand on his neck holding Niall's face against his own.

They pulled away, breathless.

"Harry, I love you." Niall whispered, all thoughts of Liam destroyed the second Harry's lips touched his own.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that from you."

I gotta get it through your head That you belong with me instead.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
